


First Encounters

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Demon AU, First Meetings, Gay, M/M, Pining, Purgatory, angel au, the ascension au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Set in the AU of The Ascension, this one shot is from Ravus's perspective when he first meets Nyx in Purgatory!If you have not read my AU, The Ascension, this oneshot will NOT make sense and I encourage you to read that first!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



The sirens buzzed, soft and gentle, unlike the ones in Heaven or Hell. It made everyone gasp and stop, wondering just which soul was brave, or stupid, enough to enter into Purgatory without having a need to be there. Ravus felt sorry for whoever it was. They were doomed to live as a celestial fate now, bound to eternity, unable to die. He supposed it was the reason why he was the one who volunteered to go out and find the soul. A reaper wouldn’t be prepared for it, and he didn’t trust his sister to do it.

No one was going to object to Ravus stepping out into the dense fog to find the soul that had crossed over to Purgatory. It had been different when Ravus stepped foot into Heaven, the pull to go to paradise too strong and alluring to ignore. But Purgatory was a place of overwhelming sadness, a place where grief could reign free and grip someone without an ounce of hope to let it go. Who was so lost in their sadness and pain that they found the call of Purgatory?

Ravus knew he would have to travel quickly if he wanted to find the poor soul. Whoever it was wouldn’t die, but they would certainly be miserable. Ravus didn’t want that for anyone. He didn’t want what happened to him to happen to anyone. When he and Lunafreya had first become a celestial fate, they were left to figure things out for themselves. Ravus wasn’t going to do the same thing to whoever was going to become a fate. He wanted to ensure that they were kept safe and protected. And he definitely didn’t want his sister to get at them.

Swiftly, Ravus flew through the fog, no more than a pulsating orb of purple light, sweeping through the fog of Purgatory in an attempt to find the newly transformed fate. He heard the cries of a man in the distance, but the fog was dense and played tricks on his senses. It was one of the reasons why he wasn’t a fan of Purgatory. The realm was confusing, meant to obfuscate the Hall of Lost Souls so that intruders couldn’t easily find or access it. Even Ravus had a hard time navigating through it, and right now he was trying to find one singular person in the midst of the fog. It was like trying to find a diamond in the rough.

There was a guttural scream, a man in pain just ahead of Ravus. He followed it, knowing that he was close. As the dense fog began to shift, the swirls and patterns indicated there was a disruption in the flow of the air ahead. There was someone there. Ravus was close. He flew towards him, trying to reach the man before he was lost again. That’s when the fog cleared just enough, and Ravus saw him. Ravus used the pulsating light that was natural to him to further clear the air, looking at the man kneeling on the ground with a pained expression.

Ravus didn’t know what to expect when he looked at the man. It certainly wasn’t this. He felt like he was being beckoned forward by the pain in his blue eyes, so clear yet so far away that Ravus felt his heart breaking. Everything about him, from his hair to his clothes, to the way he looked like he was going to cry out for help, made Ravus hesitate. The hesitation was his own fear as his pulse raced, his heart crying deep within him. Ravus didn’t believe in love at first sight, but this had to be the closest thing to it.

The man collapsed, and Ravus was there in an instant, catching him in his arms as he fell to the ground. Unconscious, the man looked like he was meant for someone, looking for something within the fog. Ravus noticed the ring on a chain around his neck and frowned. Was he beholden to someone? Had that person died and become a lost soul in Purgatory? 

There was a pout on his lips, a pain in his expression that made Ravus reach out and stroke the man’s face lightly. He wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips that looked both chapped and soft in the glow of the fog. Instead, he pressed his lips on the man’s brow, his heart shattering although he couldn’t quite explain why. He had to get him to the Hall of Lost Souls and quickly.

“Prompto…” Nyx muttered the name, and Ravus frowned. This was Nyx, Prompto’s ex-boyfriend. How many times had Prompto mentioned wanting to protect him? The pull, the allure of a Nephilim wasn’t something that a normal human would be able to resist. Prompto, not knowing what he was at first, likely didn’t even know of the effect he would have on Nyx when they got together. He felt sorry for them both, but he couldn’t help but be more than a little jealous that Nyx was so set on finding Prompto that he would step through the veil. No one would ever feel that way towards him.

“Come on,” Ravus said as he lifted Nyx into his arms, turning them both into an orb of light. “Let’s get you somewhere safe where you can heal.”

Ravus hoped that Prompto had the strength and courage to let Nyx go. He would have to if Nyx were to have any hope of moving on. Then again, Ravus could just be hoping to covet Nyx for himself. He didn’t think that was the case, but as he made his way back to the Hall of Lost Souls he had to wonder. Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this as a prompt and was really excited to revisit this AU world! It is short, but I hope to do some other oneshots within this AU world sometime in the future :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
